Akatsuki fans
by sun setsuna
Summary: Mau tau siapa Akatsuki dengan fans terbanyak? silahkan dibaca. Dan, pemenangnya, adalah...
1. Chapter 1

Sebelumnya sun mau minta maaf karena sebelum meneyelesaikan fic pertama sun yang judulnya '**Akatsuki dipecat?**' sun dah bikin fic baru lagi.*bungkuk-bungkuk

Fic ini sun buat karena rasa penasaran sun kenapa penjahat level -S seperti mereka bisa sampe punya fans yang sangat banyak (termasuk aku sendiri). Jadi Sun pengen cari tau siapa diantara mreka yang punya fans terbnayak maka jadilah fic ini. Silahkan menikmati...

**Naruto**** dan Akatsuki punya masasshi kishimoto sensei**

**Title : Akatsuki fans**

**Author : sun setsuna**

**Warning: AU mungkin? OOC, Typo**

**-oo000oo-**

Di pagi hari yang cerah, terlihat dua orang anak muda sedang berdiri di depan gua yang sudah sangat tua.

"Permisi, ada orang tidak!" teriak pria dengan kumis kucing di pipinya, Uzumaki Naruto.

"Mana kedengaran bodoh!" teriak cewe bwerambut pink yang menemaninya, Haruno Sakura.

"Klo begitu bantu aku, cari belnya kek, siapa tau mereka akan dengar" usul Naruto.

"Mana ad gue peke bel Naruto!" dengus sakura kesal.

"Lalu itu apa?" Naruto menunjuk sebuah benda yang menempel di pinggir pintu gua.

"Bel?"

"Tuh kan ada, mangkanya jangan marah-marah terus Sakura-chan"

"Sipa sih yang meletakkan bel di gua seperti ini? Kurang kerjaan banget". Sakura nyalahin orang yang memasangkan bel di situ, padahal kan author yang bikinin cape-cape,hiks

Ting nong ting nong

Sakura memencet belnya.

"Iya tunggu sebentar" jawab seseorang dari dalam. Tak lama kmudian pintu gua pun terbuka.

"Silahkan masuk" ucap wanita berambut biru dengan bunga kertas di rambutnya, Konan.

"Iya, terimakasih" ucap mereka berdua kemudian masuk kedalam.

"Teman-teman ada tamu nih!" teriak Konan ke teman–temannya yang sedang asik nonton tv.

"Siapa?" tanya mereka serempak tanpa mengalihkan pandangan nya dari tv, saat ini mereka sedang asik nonton 'SI DOEL ANAK SEKOLAHAN'

"Ini nih, si bocah kyubi sama si pinky girl"

'Seenaknya aja ngasih julukan' batin Sakura dan Naruto. Mendengar kata-kata kyubi dengan sigap mereka langsung menghampiri Konan.

"Wah kebetulan banget nih, kita gak perlu repot-repot ke konoha buat nangkep nih anak" ucap pria berambut jabrik, Pein.

"Tunggu-tunggu, jangan tangkep Naruto. Kita kemari karena ada misi dari tsunade sama" ucap Sakura.

"Misi apaan?" tanya pria berkeriput yang sudah menahun* autohor kena Tsukoyomi*,Itachi.

"Tsunade sama pengin tau siapa diantara Akatsuki yang punya fans terbanyak" terang Naruto.

"Oh begitu, sudah pasti aku dong, aku kan leadernya" ucap Pein denga penuh kebanggaan.

"Mana ada fans dari pria berotak mesum kaya leader un, Akatsuki yang paling banyak fans nya tuh aku un, seorang pria yang penuh dengann seni un" ucap Deidara.

"Mana ada yang ngefans sama banci kaya lu, yang paling banyak fans nya tuh gue Itachi Uchiha. Pria tampan dari klan Uciha" ucap Itachi sambil menyibakkan rambutnya.

"Tampan dari hongkong, keriput lu aja gak ilang-ilang. Yang paling banyak fans nya tuh gue, Hidan" ucap Hidan sambil memperlebar bukaan bajunya. Gak masuk angin tuh (?)

"Mana ada fans dari penganut aliran sesaat kaya lu, yang paling banyak tuh gue, akasuna no Sasori" ucap Sasori dengan wajah cute nya.

"Sasori I love you" jerit Sakura yang gak tahan ngeliat Sasori. Sementara itu Naruto langsung pundung di pojokan gua.

"Mana ada yang ngefans sama Pria cebol kaya lu, yang punya fans terbanyak tuh gue, karena gue itu...umm apa ya?" Kakuzu bingung karena gak tau kelebihannya apaan. Jiah...

"Nyebutin kelebihannya aj gak tau, gimana punya fans. Yang paling banyak fansnya tuh gue, fans gue berasal dari golongn manusia maupun golongan ikan" ucap si manusia ikan, Kisame

"Kayaknya ikan–kan juga gak mau ngefans sama lu dah, apalagi manusia. Ngaca dong. Yang paling banyak fans nya tuh gue, cewek paling cantik di Akatsuki" ucap Konan.

"Klo Sakura anggota Akatsuki pasti dia yang jadi Akatsuki paling cantik" gumam Pein.

"Apa kau bilang Pein" Konan memberikan deathglare terbaiknya.

"Kedengeran ya" Pein langsung ngibrit.

"Walaupun Konan-san cantik tapi kan Konan-san galak, mana ada yang mau ngefans. Yang paling banyak fans nya tuh Tobi, karena Tobi anak baik" ucap Tobi sambil nunjukin tanda Peace.

"Anak baik kok masuk Akatsuki, pokoknya gue" ucap Zetsu dengan kalem(?)

"Mana ada yang ngefans sama kanibal, yang pasti gue lah" ucap Pein

"pokoknya gue"

"Tidak gue"

"Gue"

"Gue"

"Bukan, tapi gue"

Mereka semua pada mengaku punya fans terbanyak.

"Kok malah jadi berantem begini sih Sakura?" Naruto dan Sakura sweetdrop melihat mereka.

"SEMUANYA BERHENTI!" teriak Sakura.

"Ada apa?" tanya mereka.

"Bagaimana klo yang menentukan fans terebanyak reders aja, bagaimana?" usul Sakura. Merekapun mulai berpikir.

5 menit..

30 menit..

1 jam..

"Wokeh, siapa takut" ucap mereka semua.

"Bagaimana cara milihnya un?" tanya Deidara.

"Bagi readers sekalian, silahkan ketik Akatsuki (spasi) nama Akatsukinya (spasi) alasan. Contoh, Akatsuki Pein karena Pein itu ganteng banget send riview" ucap Sakura yang langsung muntah saat mencontohkannya.

"Oh.." Akatsuki beroh ria.

"Yap, silahkan mempromosikan diri masing masing" ucap Naruto.

"Pertama tama gue" Pein mulai maju kedepan. "Buat para reader yang sayang dan suka sama gue, silahkan ketik Akatsuki spasi Pein spasi alasan send riview. Jangan lupa yah"

"Selanjutnya" ucap Sakura.

"Buat semua readers yang suka sama Itachi, mohon dukungannya ya. ketik Akatsuki spasi Itachi spasi alasan send ribiew. Yang ngefans sama Sasuke juga boleh dukung gue kok"

"Huh curang!" teriak yang lain.

"Gak percuma punya adek ganteng kaya Sasuke, pasti fans nya banyak banget, gue emang pinter, fufufufu" itaci tertawa kaya orgil.

"Selanjutnya"

"Buat readers yang tercinta, jang lupa dukung Sasori yang cute ini yah. Ketik Akatsuki spasi Sasori spasi alasan send riview. I love you all, muah" Sasori memberikan kiss bye mautnya, dan Sakura langsung pingsan di tempat. Jadi tinggal Naruto yang meneruskannya.

"Selanjutnya"

"Buat readers-readers yang cantik dan ganteng, jang lupa dukung Dei yah un. Ketik Akatsuki spasi Deidara spasi alasan send riview, dah un.."

"Selanjutnya"

"Ehmm.. buat readers semua, jang lupa dukung gue ya. ketik Kakuzu, eh salah ketik Akatsuki spasi Kakuzu spasi alasan klo ada send riview" ucap Kakuzu dengan grogi dan gak pedenya.

"Kenapa maen banyak-banyakan fans sih, coba banyak banyakan uang pasti gue yang bakal menang" gumam Kakuzu.

"Selanjutnya"

"Buat readers yang berasal dari golongan manusia dan ikan, jang lupa dukung gue ya. ketik akatuki spasi Kisame sapasi alasan send riview" ucap Kisame yang masih mengharapkan dukungan dari ikan-ikan. Ada-ada aja.

"Selanjutnya"

"Buat readers yang semoga selalu dilindungi sama dewa jashin, jangan lupa dukung gue ya. ketik Akatsuki spasi Hidan spasi alasan send riview, whahaha" Hidan menggila

"Selanjutnya"

"Buat readers semua, jangan lupa dukung Konan yang cantik ini yah. Ketik Akatsuki spasi Konan spasi alasan send riview, muah.." Konan memberikan senyum termanisnya.

"Selanjutnya"

"Buat readers yang ngefans sama gue, jangn lupa dukung yah. Ketik Akatsuki spasi Zetsu send riview" ucap Zetsu hitam dan putih bersmaan

"Selanjutnya"

"Buat readers yang baik, jangan lupa dukung Tobi si anak baik ya. ketik Akatsuki spasi Tobi spasi alasan send riview, jangn lupa yah"

"Udah semua kan? klo begitu kita tunggu saja hasilnya" ucap Naruto.

**TBC**

**All Akatsuki : Riview ya...!**


	2. Chapter 2

Ohayou minna san!

Readers: "Kemana aja lo baru nongol!"

Maaf-maaf, Sun lagi sibuk ngerjain fic-fic yang lain* author gak bertanggung jawab*. Maaf ya klo update nya lama. Soalnya Sun pengen ngasih kesempatan buat Fans-fans akatsuki yang belum ikutan, jadi Sun tunggin dulu. Gak nyangko klo bakalan banyak yang ngeriview kayak gini *loncat-loncat gaje*. Padahal Sun ngerjainnya Cuma dalam waktu 2 jam lho.( biasanya bisa sampe 3 jamx3 hari) *lama banget ya?*. mangkanya banyak banget typo ^.^

Naruto : "Oi Sun, riviewan yang masuk biasanya pada milih lebih dari 1 anggota Akatsuki. Gimana nih?"

Sun : "Gimana ya? Ehm.. karena Sun anak baik, maka-"

Tobi : "Huwee… itu kan kata-kata Tobi!"(baca: Tobi anak baik)

Sun : "Pinjem bentar ngapa. Katanya anak baik."

Tobi :"I-iya deh."

Sun :"Baiklah Sun lanjutkan. Berhubung Sun anak baik, maka semua Akatsuki yang dipilih akan Sun terima."

Readers : "Hore.." *tepuk tangan*

Dan berhubung Sun juga fans Akatsuki, maka Sun juga mau ikutan milih.

1. Akatsuki Sasori karena Sasori itu ganteng kayak saya *dihajar Sasori FC*

2. Akatsuki Konan karena Konan itu cocok jadi pacar saya, hohoho *dilemparin pierching sama Pein*

3. Akatsuki Pein karena saya suka sama Pein.

Pein : " Gue gak nyangka, ternyata lu ngefans sama gue juga"*senyum-senyum gaje*

Sun : "Suka bikin lu nista maksudnya,whahahaha *tertawa laknat*

Pein : "Sialan!"

Dan inilah dia hasil dari Akatsuki fans

**Naruto**** dan Akatsuki punya Masasshi Kishimoto sensei**

**Title : Akatsuki fans**

**Author : ****Sun SetSuna**

**Warning: AU mungkin? OOC, Typo**

**-oo000oo-**

"Baiklah, akan saya bacakan riview yang sudah masuk." Berhubung Sakura masih tepar gara-gara di senyumin Sasori, jadi Naruto yang akan memulai untuk membacakan review yang sudah masuk.

"Yang pertama, dari **Oichi tyara no Sasori**. Akatsuki Sasori alasannya karena aku mencintaiMU!"

"He? Sejak kapan lu suka sama gue Naruto?" Tanya Sasori.

"Ini bukan kata gue, tapi kata si Oichi!"

"Oh…"

"Selanjutnya, dari **Ichaa Hatake Youichi**. Akatsuki AkaSuna No Sasori karena Sasori paling, manis, keren, imut, soalnya g gede2. Pokonya lucu!"

"Bogel." Ucap Pein sinis.

"Yang penting imut." Balas Sasori.

"Kemana sih nih fan-fans gue!" batin Pein gondok karena belum ada yang milih. Sabar bu, baru dua orang.

"Selanjutnya, dari **Noir Raion**. Akatsuki Deidara karena Deidara kakakku, un! Seni adalah ledakan!"

"Hore! Dei ada yang milih un. Mulai sekarang kau resmi jadi adik Dei un!"

"Huweee… Tobi dikemanain." rengek Tobi yang merasa tersaingi.

"Selanjutnya, dari **Aozora Kuro**. Akatsuki Akasuna no Sasori. Sasori adalah orang yang baik hati, dia sebetulnya sangat sedih saat mengetahui ortu nya meninggal hanya saja dia tak ingin membuat neneknya sedih, cute, yah walah tindakanya agak ekstrim sih."  
"Ekstrim, gue suka tuh ekstrim. Apalagi yang rasa cokelat" ucap Kisame.

"ITU ES KRIM BODOH!" Teriak akatsuki yang lain.

"Dari **Yamashiro no shiroi satetsu**. Akatsuki Deidara alasannya, ya, karena, aku juga suka bom, dan segala sesuatu yang ke bom-boman"

"Hidup bom!" teriak Deidara.

"Selanjutnya, **Chrysta Mcdohl De'Troublemaker**. Akatsuki Sasori Alasannya Saso-kun imuuut!"

"Bosen ah, dia mulu." Ucap Pein.

"Selanjutnya dari **Mizukage Fendy**. Akatsuki Hidan karena saya juga sesat kayak situ hehehehe"

"Hidup sesat!" Hidan teriak-treiak gaje. Bahaya nih.

"Selanjutnya. **Oh-chan is Nanda** Akatsuki Itachi karna dia udah ganteng, gentle, baek lagi!"

"Akhirnya, ada juga yang mengerti tentang ketampananku ini." Ucap Itachi dengan narsisnya.  
"Dari **Mei Koujo Uzumaki**. Akatsuki Tobi, karna Mei anak baik."

"Tobi anak baik kepilih juga. Makasih mei." Tobi langSung lari keliling-keliling senayan(?)

"Huh, baru satu orang aja udah girang." Pein makin gondok karena Tobi yang autis aja udah ada yang milih.

"**Hitsugaya Naomi Chizuru****.** Akatsuki Sasori kyaaaa!imut abiz!. mukanya saso babiface bangeud.. Eh mksud.a bebiface.. Nyaaa~ lup pyuu saso.. *mimisan*

"Tuh anak kenapa?"

"Klo aja gue punya duit banyak, pasti gue udah operasi plastic biar wajah gue kayak dia" curhat si bendahara bangkotan, Kakuzu.

"**Tobi Uchiha lein-chan**.  
Sasori karena Sasori tuh cuteee n cakepp bangeettt  
2. Akatsuki Deidara karena saya suka gayanya Deidara.  
3. Akatsuki Tobi saya suka Tobi karena dia tuh kocak"

"Kocak-kocak di dinding diam-diam merayap datang seekor nyamuk. Hap! LangSung di tangkap." Kisame masih meneruskan kejayusannya.

"DAri **EvErlastingVIC**.

1. Akatsuki Sasori karena dia cocok jd shota. sasochan yang paling kawaii di seantero Akatsuki members!"

'Shota itu apa ya?' batin Sasori. Ada yang bisa bantu?

"2. Akatsuki Itachi karena vic pecinta sasuke. Vic juga pengen punya kakak kayak Itachi."  
"Sasuke, ternyata kau memang bisa diandalkan disaat seperti in,hihihi" Itachi senyum –senyum sendiri. Gila kali ya?* author di amaterasu*

"Akatsuki Kakuzu karena vic juga loves banget sama uang."

"Hidup Uang!" Kakuzu teriak-teriak seneng.

"Dari **diNarutouzumakinuzuka** . Akatsuki Sasori ! Karena Sasori itu imuut."

"Makasih Dinna." Senyum Sasori dan bikin dinna tepar.

"Dari **Fhaska**. Akatsuki Konan karena Konan cantik, jago origami, dan sayang kawan! Plus paling mendingan diantara para Akatsuki.

"Yee, Konan ada yang milih. Makasih cantik"

"Dari **Tabriza 'Nagh' DelapanSatu**. Akatsuki TOBI! Karena aku kan anak baik kayak Tobi."

"Tobi kepilih lagi!" Tobi kembali teriak sambil lari.

"Dari **Yusei'Uzumaki'Fudo**. Akatsuki Tobi karena saya anak baek, nah, karena Tobi Anak Baek dan Saya anak baek, jadi sesama anak baek harus saling dukung-mendukung." Tobi lari nya makin kenceng (?)  
"Dari **AeroBoy**. Akatsuki Hidan karena dia adalah orang yangg paling gak jaim (jaga image) di Akatsuki"

"Bukan gak jaim. Tapi dari sononya aja gila." Ucap Kakuzu selaku partner yang mengenal baik rekannya itu.

"Dari **Deidei Rinnepero**

1. Akatsuki Deidara ng.. Ntah.. Suka ajah! Ya karna Deidara tu aniki saia skaligus koi saya.  
2. Akatsuki Sasori gak tau knpa. Tpi pngaruh fic  
3. Akatsuki Itachi kakek saiah! Pengen seh punya kakak kayak Itachi..  
4. Akatsuki Hidan suka ajah.. Saya tipe plinplan..

"Adik Dei sekarang jadi dua." Ucap Deidara.

"Gue juga dapet ade tambahan nih. Kira-kira sasuke setuju gak ya?" Tanya Itachi pada dirinya sendiri.

"Dari **Cassiopeia Otaku**. Akatsuki Sasori karena Sasori itu imut, ganteng, keren XD

"Dari **HirumaManda**. Akatsuki Sasori karena dy tu super cute,lucu,gemezin. *pingsan sambil klepek-klepek*

"Oy Sasori. Gara-gara elo, banyak yang pada tepar tuh." Ucap Naruto.

"Dri **The Portal Transmission**.  
akaSuna no Sasori. Alasan karena Sasori orangnya cool bangetszh, juga bibirnya yang super qiute itu loh, apalagi matanya yang sayu dan rambutnya yang uuuuh. . .keren abies...kirim salamku buat saso ya. . .  
uchiha Itachi."

"Waalaikum salam." Balas Sasori.

"Dari **RaMarU-MuTou'UcHihA**. Akatsuki Tobi karena Tobi itu anak yang baik!"

"Dari **Ryuuta**. Akatsuki Zetsu Karena dia member yang paling tahan lama."

"Tua." Ucap Pein sinis.

"Yang penting ada yang milih. Daripada leader" Balas zetsu yang membuat Pein makin panas.

"**Arisa-Yuki-Kyutsa**. Akatsuki Tobi karena Tobi anak baik dan ganteeeng bnget (wlo pun kau tertu2p oleh topeng lolipop mu kau slelalu ganteng di mataku Tobi-koi"

"Tobi anak ganteng. Tobi anak ganteng. Tobi anak ganteng." Tobi mengganti slogannya.

"Dari **Hikari Kamishiro**. Akatsuki mang Hidan karena aku suka warna matanya, pink. trus sifat'a yang easy-going juga g kalah menonjol."

"Hatur nuhun pisan Hikari" ucap Hidan dengan bahasa Sunda.

"Sejak kapan lu bisa bahasa Sunda?" Tanya Kakuzu.

"Barusan. Dia kan manggil gue mang Hidan." Ucap Hidan polos.

"Dari **Kirarin Ayasaki**. Akatsuki Deidara soalnya Dei paling pinter, keren, normal, dan yang terpenting PALING CAKEP diantara anggota lain!"

"Normal? Gak salah tuh?"ucap aktsuki yang lain dengan sangat pelan. Klo bilangnya kenceng-kenceng nanti si Dei bisa marah.

"Dari **Nasaka Kobayakawa****. **Akatsuki Sasori Soalnya dia cute, keren, hebat, berbakti kepada orang tua dan lain-lain"

"Dari **mayra gaara**. Akatsuki Sasori kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa...Sasori-kuuuuuunnnn...cute bgt sih lo...jd pacarqu aja ya...*treak2 gaje lebay*plak*hehehe"

"Siapa itu yang barusan ngomong!" teriak Sakura yang baru bangun dari pingsannya.

"Sakura-chan, aku capek nih bacain dari tadi. Gantian dong." Naruto masang muka melas.

"Ya udah sini." Sakura gantian membacakan hasil review.

"Dari **Matsuya uzumaki**.  
1. Akatsuki akaSuna no Sasori . saso-kun itu cute banget, aku suka Sasori dari ujung kaki ampe ujung rambut ..  
Sasori-kun, I love you~ *pingsan ditempat abis dikeroyok Sasori FC*  
uchiha Itachi . aku suka Itachi soalnya dia tuh kakak yang baik . walaupun aku benci sama adiknya *dibantai SasukeFC* . aku tetap menerimamu apa adanya Itachi-kun . keriputmu tidak menghalangiku untuk nge-fans berat sama kamu~ *diMangekyou sama Itachi*

Sasori dan Itachi langSung sweatdrop.

"Selanjutnya dari**HakuZuka****. **Hmmmm,,, gimana yaw, qu kan fans setianya Kakashi-sensei... Tar low q pilih salah satu anggota Akatsuki ini, ntr Kakashi marah lho, jd intinya q pilih sai ja dh(?).. Hehe"

"Boleh juga tuh klo Kakashi jadi anggota akatsuki." Usul Konan.

"Tidak boleh!" teriak Pein. 'Nanti muka gue yang ganteng ini bisa kesaingin.' Batin Pein. Muke lo jauh!

"Dari**Azuka Kanahara**. Akatsuki Itachi soalnya Itachi itu keren, cakep, matanya bagus, badannya seksi kayak Brad Pitt (?), rambutnya halus, kuat, termuda di Akatsuki(?), baik, dan perhatian banget. Tipe idaman para cewek deh! Andaikan ada org mirip dia di dunia nyata."

"Bukanya mudaan Tobi." Ucap Tobi.

"Lu kan Cuma keliatannya aja yang kayak anak kecil. Tapi Dalemnya lu kan Madara yang udah ratusan tahun." Balas Itachi.  
"Selanjutnya dari **riko namikaze.** Akatsuki Tobi hidup autisme."

"Ternyta Autis itu menular ya." Komentar Sakura.

"Selanjutnya dari **BlackMint**. Akatsuki Tobi karena Tobi masih mending daripada Sasori yang sok itu."

"Sok itu kan-.."  
"Bukan!" Teriak akatsuki yang lain. Kisame gak jadi berjayus ria dan langsung pundung di pojokan.

"Dari Iwa Iwak Akatsuki Hoshigaki Kisame Alasannya :  
Muka boleh jelek *ditebas samehada ama Kisame* tapi bahasanya tetap sopan santun!  
Daripada Hidan! Ganteng2 kok bahasanya malah kasar en berantakan? -disambit Hidan."

"Akhirnya ada juga yang milih." Kisame langSung bangkit dari pundung nya barusan. Sementara itu, Pein udah kebakar sama api kemarahannya sendiri karena belum ada yang milih dia daritadi. Malangnya dikau Pein, fufufu

"Selanjutnya dari **volchoomitvomi**. Akatsuki Sasori Ya karena dia cute, imut, babyface"

"Dari **Ichtaci** Akatsuki Itachi karena namanya hampir sama kayak saya.".

"Dari **lampu hijau**. Akatsuki Konan karena Konan itu cantik, manis, dan baik hati."

"Aku dipilih lagi. Horee"

"Yang terakhir dari..-" Sakura menggantungkan kalimatnya. Pein lanSung berdoa dengan sekuat tenaga sampe-sampe mulutnya berbusa, berharap klo yang terakhir ini akan milih dia.

"Dari **Aiz chan**. Akatsuki Pein. Alesanya karna-"

"Alhamdulillah!" Pein langSung sujud syukur.

"Tunggu dulu, alesannya belum gue bacain tau!" Protees Sakura yang kemudian kembali melanjutkan perkataannya yang kepotong Pein tadi.  
"Alesanya, gue klo liat dia jadi inget penjual tempe emak gue yang suka tereak-tereak, buahahaha."

"Awas lu ya!" teriak Pein kesal bercampur senang. Kaya gimana tuh.

"Itulah dia review yang udah masuk. Dan hasilnya adalah.

Jeng jeng jeng

Itachi: 5 suara

Sasori : 16 suara

Deidara: 7 suara

Tobi: 8 suara

Kisame: 1 suara

Zetsu: 1 suara

Konan: 2 suara

Pein: 1 suara

Kakuzu: 1 suara

Hidan: 4 suara

"Jadi pemenangnya adalah…Sasori!" teriak Naruto dan Sakura bersamaan.

"Silahkan jika ada yang ingn disampaikan." Sakura memberikan mic yang terhubung ke seluruh readers.

"Alhamdulillahirabbil alamin. Terima kasih saya ucapkan kepada orang tua saya, serta nenek saya yang udah merawat saya dari kecil. Tak lupa, saya ucapkan terimakasih yang sebesar-besar nya kepada seluruh reviewer yang udah milih sasori jadi Akatatsuki fans terbanyak. I luph U All.." Sasori menutup sambutannya dengan kiss bye mautnya sambil terharu.

"Nah, hadiahnya apa?" Tanya sasori ke Sakura dan Naruto.

"Ha-hadiah." Sakura dan Naruto mengedip-ngedipkan mata.

"Sakura-chan,apaan tuh nenek tSunade bilang sesuatu tentang hadiah ga ke kamu?" Tanya Naruto dengan khawatir.

"Ka-kayanya enggak dah." Jawab sakura dengan gugup.

"Mana hadiahnya. Udah gak sabar nih." Sasori makin mendekat.

"Sebentar ya. Gue telpon nenek TSunade dulu." Naruto mengambil hapenya lalu menghubungi hokage.

"Holo, nenek."

"Panggil gue hokage!" ucap suara di seberang telpon.

"Terserah deh. Aku mau nanya nih. Yang menang Akatsuki fans hadiahnya apa ya?"

"Hadiah? Mana gue tau. Tanya aja sama authornya. Udah ah, gue mau tidur dulu, dah.."

Tut tutu tut.. TSunade menutup telponnya.

"Dasar nenek-nenek keriput." Umpat Naruto. Tiba-tiba saja ada meja yang menimpanya. Belakangan diketahui bahwa meja itu adalah milik hokage.

"Sebentar ya, gue telpon author dulu." Naruto menahan sasori yang kelihatannya mulai curiga.

"Biar gue aja yang nelpon. Dia kan suka sama gue." Sakura mengambil alih hape dari tangan Naruto.

"Halo Assalamulaikum..ini siapa ya?" Tanya Author yang bernama Sun setSuna ini.

"Waalikumsalam ini sakura." Jawab sakura. Author langSung loncat-loncat gaje begitu di telpon sama sakura.

"Akiu mau Tanya nih, hadiah buat yang menang akatsuki fans apa ya?"

"Ha-hadiah?" gugup

"Jangan bilang klo kamu belum nyiapin." Sakura mulai ngepel-ngepelin tangannya.

"U-udahh kok." Mulai gemeter.

"Klo begitu langSung dikirim kemari ya."

"I-iya." Pipis di celana.

Tidak beberapa lama kemudian datang sebuah paket kiriman ke markas akatsuki.

"Ini nih hadiahnya." Ucap Naruto.

Sasori lalu membuka kotak paket tersebut.

"HUWAAA… satu paket Barbie beserta rumah-rumahnya." Ucap sasori dengan riang gembira

**The End**

**A/N**

Huwaa.. akhirnya kelas juga. Fic ini sangat menguras waktu dan tenaga karena Sun harus mengedit setiap review yang masuk. Maaf klo hasilnya kurang memuaskan. Jujur Sun gak kepikiran buat ngasih hadiah sama yang menang Akatsuki fans #plak. Tapi ada reviewer yang mengingatkan tentang hal itu. Behubung sasori yang menang, Ya udah Sun kasih hadiah yang kayak begitu.

Pein : "Apa-apan nih! Masa gue Cuma dapet satu suara doang! Udah gitu pake ngatain lagi!

Sun : "Itu kan bukan gue yang bikin. Klo gak percaya, liat aja nih sendiri" *ngasih liat hasil review Akatsuki fans*

Pein : "Apakah diriku senista itu"*pundung di tempat sampah*

Sun : "Bagi para reader, abaikan adegan tidak penting pein tadi. Bagi yang mau ngucapin selamat ke sasori, atau menghibur anggota akatsuki lain yang kurang beruntung silahkan review lagi. Sun akan sangat senang menerima nya ^.^

**All chara : Riview ya…..**


End file.
